Slipped away
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Anna is pregnant with Kristoff's first child and Elsa, Olaf and Sven are very excited for Anna and Kristoff to have their first baby, Then Elsa is pregnant but she's a couple months apart from Anna.
1. Chapter 1

**I just saw Frozen today, so this is my first Frozen fanfiction. So please no rude reviews or I'll block you, do not make fun of my Grammar I will try my best on it.**

It was 7 months after Anna and Kristoff got married, and they're living with their happy lives. Elsa however after Anna and Kristoff got married, Anna started getting sick and she doesn't know why was Anna getting sick.

Elsa woke up and she heard her sister throwing up, she went in the bathroom to see if Anna was ok.

"Are you ok Anna?" Elsa asked "You don't sound like you're ok."

"I'm just sick Elsa, that's all."

"Oh ok then, if anything is happening you can let me know."

"That's good, keep an eye on me ok."

Few days later

Anna was still wasn't getting better, she kept on throwing up and Elsa knew that she had to look for that sickness that Anna was having on her laptop in her room.

_Elsa's thinking and foughts_

_I wonder why is Anna is sick all the time?_

_Is she ill?_

_Or something must be up, I think she didn't want to tell me or Kristoff._

_I should look up on this on my laptop, this will give me more info about this sickness._

Elsa looked up online to find out why could Anna be sick all the time it's been 3 weeks now.

"Wow, Anna's pregnant." Elsa sighted as she kept on reading more info about what's going on "I didn't know that Anna's pregnant; until I saw those signs, I've gotta tell Anna the news."

One day in the snow Olaf, Sven and Anna were in the snow playing.

"Come on Anna, eat some snow cones."

"No thanks, I've been sick and I need to get better."

"Hey Anna, how's it going?" Elsa asked.

"I'm feeling a little bit better, I have news to tell you Elsa. I found that out why I was sick few weeks ago, and I've got the shocking news."

"What is it Anna?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" Olaf asked as he and Sven stared at Anna and Elsa.

"I'm having a baby Elsa, isn't this great news?"

"Wow Anna, that's wonderful. How far are you?"

"I'm about 5 in a half weeks pregnant."

"Cool Anna, you're going to be a mother; that make Kristoff the dad."

"Yep I have to tell him." Anna replied.

"Anna, did you say baby?"

"Yes I have."

"My sister's got a baby in her tummy."

"She doesn't have one yet."

"No Olaf, Anna's baby is not that big yet. But in a few months she'll have a bump in her stomach."

"Did she ate the baby?" Olaf asked.

"No I didn't."

"Then how did it get inside Anna?"

"That's something you don't need to know, when we know something." Elsa replied to Olaf.

"Well then; how does the baby eat, sleep and breath?"

"We'll we can you those things, it's just not that how did the baby get inside of Anna."

"Baby's have a cord that is attach to me, so when I eat something it goes to the baby." Anna said.

"Where is it connected?"

"It's from the baby's belly button, to Anna's belly button."

"Does it stick out."

"When Anna get bigger."

"It drinks too, drinks and food passes when I eat to the baby." Anna said.

"How does it sleep?"

"It sleeps when I'm moving like walking sometimes, it can kick if it wants to."

"I can't wait for the baby to come,will you find out what you're having?"

"Yes me and Kristoff will find out, does Elsa have the power to do that?"

"Sure I do, but it's too soon to find out."

Then Kristoff saw Elsa, Anna, Olaf and Sven.

"Hey guys, how's it going."

"Good."

"I'm feeling a bit better."

"That's good Anna." Kristoff said.

"I've got something to tell you Kristoff."

"What is it Anna?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"Yep Kristoff, I'm going to have a baby." Anna said.

"Wow Anna, I've always wanted to be a dad. And now you've got a new life inside of you."

"Yep, want to talk to our baby?"

"Sure Anna." Kristoff said as he crouch to Anna's stomach and rested both of his hands on her stomach "Hello in there, this is your daddy. I can't wait to see you."

"Wanna talk to him or her Elsa?"

"Yes please Anna." Elsa replied as she crouch down and rested her hands on her sister's stomach "Hello in there, this is aunt Elsa. I'm your mother's sister, I'll keep you safe."

"I'm sure you will Elsa, you have ice powers."

"How far are you?"

"I'm 5 weeks."

"Great that's how far your pregnancy has got."

"I know Kristoff." Anna said as she and Kristoff kissed.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Anna is a month pregnant and the baby inside of her is growing bit by bit. Also Elsa's been gaining weight for some reason and Anna, is going to find out why.

One day Elsa came down to see Anna eating fries with jelly, pickles and ice cream.

"That's a weird thing that your cravings, fries with jelly, pickles and ice cream."

"I know Elsa, pregnant women have tastes in food all combined together."

Then Olaf, Sven and Kristoff came down and saw that Anna is eating fries with Jelly, pickles and ice cream.

"That's weird, never seen Anna eats all those thing all at once."

"She has cravings Olaf, pregnant women crave when they're pregnant." Kristoff said.

"Wants some Elsa? I know it's different that I'm eating because it's all mixed together."

"Sure Anna, I'll try all of these mixed together." Elsa said as she and Anna were eating fires, jelly with ice cream in pickles.

"So what did you think sister?"

"It's different, but." Elsa replied as she felt like throwing the food back up, but she swallowed it all.

"Ewwww."

"Yuck, Anna's eating weird with food being mix together with Elsa."

"It's good, but I feel a bit sick to my stomach."

"It's ok Elsa, your stomach will get used to it when you eat it more."

"Yeah, oh Anna. I can't wait for you to have this baby, I'm excited to be a aunt of this little life within you."

"I know you are Elsa, and my baby might make me eat as I get bigger." Anna replied.

"How about ice cream, in..."

"In what?"

"In, salad dressing?" Elsa asked.

"Sure, I'll try ice cream with that."

"That's gross, Anna's cravings are odd."

"Anna, why are you mixing foods together?" Kristoff asked.

"Because, this is odd cravings." Anna replied having a spoon full of ice cream in salad dressing. Then Kristoff felt sick after Anna dumped her whole face with Elsa into their ice cream in salad dressing, as they lifted up their heads; Anna and Elsa had ice cream in salad dressing on their faces and they smiled.

"That's so gross."

"Yeah, that odd cravings with Anna going to be until the end of her pregnancy."

After snack time

Elsa and Anna were siting in front of the TV eating chips, pizza, cookies, smoothies and strawberries in honey dip.

"This is good."

"Yeah, I think the baby likes it." Anna said as Elsa rubbed her sister's flat stomach.

"He or she might be like you."

"Maybe his of her father."

"Or maybe, his or her aunt Elsa." Elsa replied as she jumped on Anna and was careful not to hurt Anna's abdomen or the baby, Elsa then started to play around with Anna. Then Anna bit Elsa's arm.

"Ow, why did you do that for Anna?"

"I was playing Elsa, please get off of me. You're hurting my arm a little bit."

"Sorry Anna." Elsa said as Anna's stomach started growling.

"Oops, sorry Elsa. That's my stomach, my baby's still hungry I think."

"I can tell, baby's hungry in there."

"Let's have, a pizza with ice cream as a topping."

Few days later

Anna's cravings were getting crazier than you think as she was mixing food together to make it crazy.

When Olaf and Sven came in the house after playing in the snow, Anna was eating cake with sour keys.

"That's odd, that your craving as you mix food together."

"I know it is for us, to Anna she doesn't care." Elsa replied.

"Yeah, but I think that I did this when I was young."

"Same here, but not that much like now."

"Anna and Elsa are hungry girls."

"You can say that again Olaf." Kristoff said.

"Yeah right, can we talk to the baby inside of Anna?"

"I'm not sure, you need to ask Anna if it is ok."

"Anna, can I talk to the baby inside of you."

"Sure, it's still small but when it has ears it will be able to hear." Anna said as she rubbed her stomach as Olaf pressed his hands on Anna's flat stomach.

"Hello in there, uncle Olaf is going to see you soon. And I can hardly wait for you, same with uncle Sven and aunt Elsa."

"So cute Olaf." Elsa said as she pressed her hand on Anna's stomach "Hello my niece or nephew, this is aunt Elsa. Your mother's sister, I can't wait to see you."

"So cute Elsa, very cute." Hans said as he came in the room.

"Hans!"

"Woah Elsa, what's up with you?"

"I've got some news to tell you." Elsa said as she showed her stomach gaining a bit of weight. Her stomach was a size as a balloon that has air in it. Hans, Kristoff, Anna, Sven and Olaf.

"Gave you been gaining weight?"

"Hans, don't you know it is rude to ask a lady about their weight." Anna replied.

"I'm pregnant, with twins." Elsa said.

"Wow Elsa, that's wonderful."

"You're pregnant too?"

"He's my boyfriend, and he knocked me up."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Anna asked.

"Anna. I just didn't know, how will you react."

"I'm happy for you Elsa, I'm going to be a aunt too. That's why I was seeing a room next to your room."

"Thanks Anna, I'll be a aunt of your baby."

"And I'll be a aunt, of your twins." Anna replied proudly as two sister gave each other a hug.

"Oh, my twins are kicking. Anna say hello to your new nieces, inside of me."

"How did you know that you're having twin girls?"

"I got myself a ultrasound, and I founded out that I'm having twins and they're both girls."

"Wow Elsa, that's great. How far is your pregnancy?"

"6 months." Elsa replied "I'm almost done being pregnant, I have only 3 more months to go."

"Hello my nieces in there, I'm aunt Anna. I can't wait to see you."

"Wow, Elsa your tummy's huge." Olaf said.

"I know it is Olaf, feel them kicking."

"Wow, I can really feel them. Are you having both boys or girls?"

"Both of them are girls."

"Wow, so Elsa. Do you have any names for them yet?"

"No I don't have any names for my girls, for one I was thinking of naming one Hannah and...I just can't think of what to name, the other one."

"Can I give the other girl you're having, a name?"

"Sure Anna."

"Would you liked to name your other daughter, Ella?"

"I love that name, one girl will be named Ella. And the other one will be Hannah."

"Great names." Hans replied.

"Thanks Hans, you'll be a great daddy."

"I will Elsa,you know I will."

"So Kristoff's going to be a uncle."

"How about that Elsa, this is so exciting. Me and Anna can't wait to see your children being born."

"Thanks, and I'm sure you will." Elsa replied as she was rubbing her growing bump.

"Are they kicking still?"

"They are, when you press your hand on my tummy they will kick."

"Wow, we're going to have three new children here soon!"

Sven then got excited and he didn't understand what Elsa and Anna means by saying pregnant.

"Sven doesn't understand about you and Elsa being pregnant."

"He's a reindeer. Sometimes when animals sees for the first time, they don't understand."

"But when he has a mate, and his mate is pregnant. He'll then know everything that is happening to us right now." Elsa added as she petted Sven.

"Can you read my lips?" Anna asked as she uses sign language as she talks "Baby, in, Anna's tummy."

"And Sven, there's two babies, in Elsa's tummy."

"He's going to need time to understand that." Kristoff replied

"Hans and I are getting married next week, so we're not planing on having another child. Once theses twins are born, then we can have another one or two." Elsa replied as Olaf then stood beside Anna.

"Anna, where do babies come from?" Olaf asked "And how did a baby get inside you, and how did the babies get inside of Elsa?"

"Well, let's not be silly inappropriate about it. But we have a book that will tell you and Sven, all about where babies come from." Anna said as she and her friends went upstairs to get a book that will tell Olaf where do babies come from.

Upstairs.

"Here's the book will tel us where do babies come from."

"So, can snow mans have a baby?"

"No, snow mans can't have a baby. But they can make one by making a baby snow man."

"Ok, let's start reading." Anna replied as Sven stared at the book listening to Anna as she reads it "Babies come from a very special place from heaven, God gave us twins with Elsa's carrying and a baby witch is me."

"Wow, so how does God sent us babies. Does he deliver them like mail?"

"No Olaf, it doesn't work that way."

"It also says, that very soon your mother's stomach will start to get bigger."

"Like Elsa is, so when Anna's baby grows her stomach will stick out."

"Right, but that's in 4 months at the most."

"See Olaf?" asked Elsa "Hans, Anna and Kristoff with Sven helped me more. Because I get tried while, I'm pregnant."

"That's going to happen with Anna, when she gets bigger."

"Wow, I'm learn allot today. Sven is too, aren't you buddy?" Olaf said as Sven nodded.

"The baby or babies have fluid inside the mother's womb."

"Like Elsa is, Anna will be having that inside of her when she gets bigger."

"It helps the baby breathe." Anna replied.

"Oh."

Elsa then rubbed her swollen stomach, she was thinking about her new twins inside.

"That's why I've been seeing Elsa gaining weight."

"I wish the twins will come out soon."

"I'm sure they will Elsa, only 3 more months."

"Yeah, that's for sure it won't be long now."

end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Anna is now 4 months pregnant and time went by very fast, Elsa's due anytime now. And Elsa's very excited to have her twins anytime now. It was after Hans and Elsa got married.

Anna woke up one morning feeling weird when she sees her stomach started to get swollen.

"Wow, I'm getting huge. I can't wait to find out if I'm having a boy or a girl." Anna sighted as Kristoff came in the bathroom seeing Anna's stomach starting to get swollen.

"Wow Anna, your stomach huge."

"A bit yeah, I can't wait to find out what I'm having."

"I think it's a boy in there."

"Maybe a girl is in there, who knows?"

"We'll be happy about what we are having." Kristoff tolled Anna.

"You know we will, Elsa would be too."

Downstairs where Anna and Kristoff went with Elsa, Olaf and Sven outside the castle.

"Elsa, what are you doing?"

"I'm just going for a walk." Elsa replied.

"Can we come too?"

"Sure you can, Hans is getting fire wood."

"How's the baby girls?"

"They're very good, ouch my back is sore."

"Does it happen to you when you're pregnant?" Anna asked.

In the castle gardens

"Wow isn't this beautiful?"

"It sure is Elsa, I see that the guards planted new flowers here."

"Yes they did." Elsa said as she felt kicking inside of her womb.

"Elsa, what's wrong."

"The twins are kicking, Anna and Kristoff want to feel?"

"Yes please Elsa." Anna replied.

"Sure why not."

"Hello in there my new nieces, aunt Anna's having your cousin soon."

"I'm sure when you give birth, they'll have someone to play with."

"I hear their's hearts beating."

"I feel them, I'm close to finish being pregnant."

Then Olaf and Sven saw Hans bringing back from fire wood.

"Hi Hans, how's fire wood getting going?"

"Good, hi Elsa." Hans said as he kissed his wife's cheek and then felt his twins kicking.

"Ow." Anna yelped.

"Anna?"

"Anna what's wrong?" Kristoff asked.

"Anna, are you ok?" Elsa asked.

"I'm fine, my stomach's cramping."

"Is it the baby?"

Then Anna's stomach started growling.

"My baby's hungry I think."

"Let's go eat something to eat Anna, my twins might be hungry too."Elsa replied as she rubbed her stomach as it started growling too.

"I'll pick you girls up a pizza, your babies."

"Thanks Kristoff." Anna replied.

"Yes thanks allot."

When Kristoff and Hans got 4 boxes of pizza the girls, Hans, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf ate the pizza. Elsa and Anna ate most of the pizzas.

"I'm full."

"Same here Anna."

"Did the baby liked it?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes it did, and it's sleeping."

"Did our twins liked it?" Hans asked queen Elsa.

"Yes they did Hans, the twins are now sleeping."

"It's good to be a mother."

"It is good, when I have my first son or daughter. He or she will be like me or Kristoff, but I'll be happy no matter what he or she looks like."

Few days later

Elsa's due date was 5 days overdue and she was cranky than ever.

"Hey Elsa, how are you?"

"Good Anna." Elsa said as Anna then felt kicking in her stomach "Anna what's wrong?"

"Can you feel my baby Elsa? I think it's moving."

"Sure." Elsa said as she felt her sister's baby kicking inside of Anna.

"Kristoff, Hans, Sven, Olaf. My sister's baby is kicking!"

"Is the baby kicking?" Kristoff asked as he, Hans, Sven and Olaf came to Elsa's room.

"Yes it is, feel it moving."

Kristoff, Elsa, Hans and Olaf felt Anna's unborn baby kicking."

"Hello in there."

"Hello my little baby, this is your daddy." Kristoff said.

"Hello my niece or nephew, auntie Elsa and uncle Hans can't wait to see you."

"He or she's moving in there." Hans replied.

"It is moving Hans."

Later that day

Elsa was siting on the couch with Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven and Hans they were just chating about things til Elsa felt a sharp pain in her stomach witch Elsa grasp her stomach.

"Ow, my stomach!"

"Is it from the food you've been craving?"

"Elsa what's wrong?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, my stomach's just hungry that's all."

"Our 25th birthday of our castle is tomorrow!" Anna said.

"Yeah right, we might want to be ready for it." Elsa replied.

The next morning Anna so so excited to be a aunt very soon of Elsa's twin girls.

"It's the 25th birthday of our castle, I gotta tell Elsa!"

Anna went to Elsa's room and knocked.

"Elsa it's our castel's 25th birthday, open up!" Anna squeal as she went into Elsa's room with Elsa rubbing her swollen stomach, she's been in a little bit of pain last night.

"I know Anna, are you excited?"

"You bet, Elsa are you ok?"

"I'm fine Anna, it's my twins." Elsa replied, Anna then grew worried.

"What, are your twins coming?"

"No, it's my back is so sore. My twins have been kicking allot, I wish they were out."

"I understand, why does your back hurt?"

"Because of my stomach is huge, and the twins are pressing a bit on my back. Because in my womb, it's warm in there."

"Wow, my stomach's getting a bit big but my back's not hurting."

"That will not happen with you until you get to my final month."

"Ohhhh..."

"Anna. When I founded out that I was pregnant, I didn't get a chance to tell you because I didn't know what to say. I founded out I was pregnant when I was 3 months."

"Thanks for telling me about how you found out."

"Oww..."

"Elsa, are you ok?"

"Yeah, my twins are kicking a storm in there." Elsa said as Anna felt her nieces kicking.

"They are kicking up a storm, are they going to have your powers?"

"I hope so, remember I couldn't control them. Now I can, so if my children have my powers I'll help them control them."

At the party everyone from the village came to celebrate the 25th birthday of Elsa and Anna's castle.

"Welcome, we welcome everyone." Hans said as he and Kristoff welcomed everyone into the castle.

In the castle ballroom

"Now we have, king Hans and queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Hans and Elsa came up and stared at everyone.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just my back is very sore." Elsa whispered to her husband.

"Prince Kristoff and Princess Anna, of Arendelle."

Then Kristoff and Anna stood where Elsa and Hans were standing.

"Happy 25th birthday to the castle of Arendelle, witch is still ruled by queen Elsa and king Hans."

"And we just want to say, have a great time today!"

Then everyone started to dance when Kristoff was dancing with Anna with Elsa standing where she is, Hans knew her back was sore and needed to take it easy. Anna then saw Elsa was walking into the bathroom, Anna wanted to know if Elsa was ok or not.

"Kristoff, I'm going to see what's up with Elsa."

"Go ahead Anna, Hans is going to get the cake ready."

Anna ran into the bathroom to see Elsa looking at herself in the mirror.

"Are you ok Elsa?"

"I'm fine ok Anna, just leave me alone."

"But Elsa, I think something's wrong with you." Anna replied.

"Fine, I'll tell you what's wrong. My stomach's been hurting so I didn't get to say much back there, so I'm in labor a little bit."

"Do I have to go tell Hans?"

"No, I'm ok. It'll be a while before I have these twins, and besides they're not painful contractions."

"I see, my stomach's been getting huge."

"It looks like you need a ultrasound, want me to give you one?"

"How are you going to do that with your powers?" Anna asked.

"Watch." Elsa said as she brought up a bubble of Anna's baby inside of her.

"Is that Kristoff's baby inside of me?"

"Yes, with my ice powers. I also have the power to know things at some point, want to know what you are having?"

"Yes please Elsa, I really want to know what I'm having!" Anna shouted happily.

"So let me see, no no. I didn't want to see that, I want to know what it is..." Elsa said, Anna was shaking she was hopping it is a girl.

"Ok I've found out what you are having, it's...it's...It's..."

"What is it Elsa? tell me what is it?"

"My little sister, you're going to have a baby girl."

"Yes, I've always wanted a girl." Anna said as she hugged her sister.

"Careful Anna, my stomach's huge don't hurt my twins."

"Sorry Elsa, but thanks for the ultrasound." Anna said as she rested her hands on Elsa's stomach "Hello my nieces, I'm so excited to see you very soon."

"So, let's get back to the party. The cake will be here soon and we need to get in there, before the people out there finish it before we can have a piece or two."

Elsa and Anna went back in the party to see that Hans, Olaf, Sven and Kristoff got the cake out and ready.

"Now the queen gets her first piece." Hans said as he handed Elsa a knife and then Elsa cut her first piece. Then Elsa froze.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm ok Hans, my back's a bit sore but I'll be fine."

After everyone had got their piece of cake, Elsa and Anna have gotten themselfs a big piece.

"Why you girls wanted big piece?" Hans asked.

"It's cravings, we've toleld you like a few months ago."

"Ow."

"Elsa what's wrong?"

"I'm fine Hans, it's just my stomach getting big that's all. I feel like I'm going to pop any second." Elsa said to Hans.

"I'm guessing the twins love the cake you're eating."

"Yeah, you might be right Hans."

"Kristoff, Elsa gave me a ultrasound in the bathroom."

"She did, what are we having?" Kristoff asked his wife as he held Anna's hand, waiting for a answer.

"I'm having a girl."

"That's great Anna, I always wanted a little girl. First I wanted it to be a boy, then I fought a girl won't be bad."

"Thanks Kristoff, we'll have to get baby girl things." Anna replied.

"But how did Elsa gave you a ultrasound?"

"Sure used her ice powers."

"I wonder how did she do that?"

"With my ice powers, I can see the baby inside of Anna." Elsa replied to Kristoff.

When a little girl came up to Hans, Kristoff, Elsa and Anna the little girl saw Elsa's huge stomach. Her name is Alex, she's a eight year old girl who loves everything at the most.

"Hello queen Elsa, remember me when you visited me at my house?"

"Sure I do, you're Alex?"

"Yes I am, I heard there's going to be children in this castle." Alex said as she sat on Elsa's lap "Elsa, there's barely any room for me to sit on you."

"That's because, queen Elsa is having twins."

"What are twins?"

"Twins are two babies that are born the same day, or same look." Elsa said to Alex.

"And where are they coming from?" Alex asked "Are they coming from the pet shop?"

"No Alex, the twins in my stomach."

"When are the ygoing to come out?"

"Anytime now Alex, it takes nine months for babies to grow."

"Why?"

"Because, they need time to developing in the womb."

"What does womb mean?" Alex asked Elsa.

"Womb means; tummy."

"Uh?"

"Womb is another word for belly, stomach and tummy. I used to ask my mom and dad's friends when they were pregnant."

"Did you ate the twins?"

"No I didn't, they just grow. My womb helps them breathe, grow and does developing."

"Oh I see queen Elsa." Alex said.

"Alex, they're kicking wanna feel them?"

"Sure."

Alex can feel Elsa's twins moving and hear their hearts beating.

"Come on out slow pokes, mommy's waiting for you to come out."

"Alex, they just need time when they want to come out." Elsa said as she ate her cake.

"I know, I'm just excited for meet them."

"I understand."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, my back's a bit sore. It happens to pregnant women, at this point."

"I see, how's Kristoff and Anna?" Alex asked "I've always wanted them to have a baby too."

"My sister's having a girl."

"Wow, you she'll be a aunt of your twins and you'll be Anna's baby's aunt."

"That's right Alex, I'm having twin girls."

"Cool Elsa, that's exciting."

Few minutes after cake

"Will you liked to dance Elsa?"

"Sure, I'll give it a try. But go slow, I'm a pregnant lady." Elsa said.

"Ok Elsa, we'll go slow." Hans replied as he took Elsa and they slowly dance on the ballroom floor with Anna dancing with Kristoff. After a couple minutes of dancing Elsa felt sharp pain shooting through her stomach.

"Argh!" Elsa shouted as she felt to the floor on four like a dog, something was wrong.

"ELSA!" Anna shouted as she and Kristoff went to Hans and Elsa with Sven and Olaf.

"Elsa are you ok?"

"Olaf, I'm ok...OW!"

"Something's wrong here Olaf." Kristoff said as Hans helped Elsa up.

"Elsa what's wrong?" Hans asked.

"The twins are coming, I'm going into labor." Elsa replied.

"Get help Olaf, Sven and Kristoff. You need to get the doctor."

"Right, let's go boys."

"Breathe Elsa, breathe honey." Anna encoruge her big sister.

"I am Anna, it hurts." Elsa cried.

"I know it does Elsa, the doctor will be here soon."

"Thanks for not leaving me Anna and Hans."

"I'm here Elsa, you'll be fine." Hans tolled his wife.

"Stay with me Hans and Anna."

"I'm here now Elsa."

"I will not go anywhere Elsa, let's get you on the bed for delivery." Anna said as she and Hans helped Elsa get out of the ballroom and get her upstairs for delivery.

"Out of my way people, the queen's gone into labor!" Hans called.

Few minutes later

Olaf, Kristoff and Sven got back with a doctor.

"Out of the way everyone, the queen's in labor!"

"Move out of our way, queen Elsa's about to have twins!"

Then when the boys got back to the house with a doctor, they went upstairs to Elsa and Hans's bedroom to see the queen in labor.

"Is this the pregnant queen Elsa?"

"Yes, this is her. You need to deliver Elsa's twins, if you don't we might lose both; mother and twins."

"You're doing fine Elsa." Anna said.

"Thanks for being with me."

"We're not leaving you Elsa, you can do this." Anna replied as she whipped the sweat off of Elsa's face then Hans held Elsa's hand then he smiled at her.

"Here Elsa, you can squaeezse my hand as hard as you want."

"Please doctor Elsa will die with her twins if you don't deliver them, she in allot of pain right now."

"Ok Elsa, you're at 2 cm."

"Has your water broken yet Elsa?"

"No, my water hasn't broke yet."

"Ok queen Elsa, I'm getting in there to break your water."

"Does it hurt?" Elsa asked.

"No it doesn't Elsa, when the dcotor breaks your water the twins will be here faster. He only does that, if your water is still hasn't been broken yet." Hans tolled her then the doctor has broken queen Elsa's water.

"Your water has broken now Elsa, just breathe and relax."

"How far are her contractions?" Hans asked.

"10 minutes apart I think."

"Your doing fine Elsa, we're here for you."

"I know you are Olaf." Elsa groaned, Sven grew worried as he turned to Kristoff.

"Elsa will be fine Sven, having a baby or twins takes a while to progress through."

6 hours later

"Ok Elsa, you're at 10 cm. Time to start pushing."

"Finally, I fought it was taking forever."

"Talk to her, and keep the queen clam."

"Do you like movies?" Anna asked.

"Yes I do Anna."

"Like your favorite movie is Bride of Chucky, the ending is where Tiffany has her baby."

"I'm glad I'm not doing this alone, now I'm with Kristoff, Hans, Olaf, Sven and you Anna with the doctor."

"You're ok Elsa, you'll be ok."

"I know I'll be fine Anna, the pain it's just I can't handel this." Elsa moaned.

"Ok Elsa, you can push now."

"Go for it Honey." Hans replied to his wife as Elsa then started to push as hard as she can, Elsa started to scream very loud.

"I can't do this, I just can't!" Elsa screamed as tears were coming from her eyes.

"Come on Elsa, you can do it."

"I can't guys, I'm so tired."

"I know you are Elsa, but you'll be finish soon." Hans said as Elsa's doctor sees a head coming out of Elsa.

"Ok Elsa, you can do one more push. I see it's head."

"You're almost done with this one." Anna said as Elsa did one more push as the baby was being pulled out along with Elsa's pushing the twin was finally out of her.

"Here's your first new princess."

"Oh god, she's ok." Elsa sighted as her baby girl started to cry and scream as loud before her ears.

"She's beautiful Elsa, look at my new niece that has just been born."

"Here she is queen Elsa, the next twin will be on it's way soon." the doctor said as she placed the baby girl on Elsa's chest and arms.

"She's beautiful Hans, our first daughter."

"She's like her mother."

"Welcome to the world, my new niece." Anna said as she patted the baby's head solfty.

"She's cute." Elsa smiled as a few of her tears were coming out of her as she saw her daughter staring at Elsa, she had Elsa's white hair and her blue green eyes.

"Hello there, what would you call this one?"

"Hannah, we want to name her Hannah." Hans said as Kristoff took hold of Elsa's daughter and got a bottle of milk from Elsa and started feeding her.

"What is he doing Anna?"

"He's taking care of her until your next one is born." Anna said then Elsa felt a sharp pain passing through her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Elsa screamed.

"Ok Elsa, you're going to push again on the count of three..."

"Doctor Melissa, someone broke a arm in the ballroom with a huge fall."

"Right, Anna you'll have to do the rest of thie delivery." the doctor said as she felt the room leaving Anna to the rest of the work.

"Oh no, the doctor's not here." Elsa cried in fear "What should we do?"

"I'm delivering the next one, Elsa push for me."

Elsa then pushed as hard as she can as Hans's hand was getting tighter around him.

"Ow Elsa, you're hurting me."

"Who care Hans, you're the one who got me pregnant. Next time I'll kill you for this!" Elsa shouted "AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Elsa don't say things like that."

"It's ok Kristoff, Elsa's in allot of pain right now. Pregnant women when they are in pain, they sometimes say things like that but they don't mean it." Anna said as she saw a head coming out of Elsa. "That's good Elsa, now I see the head coming out."

"Oh god, I fought it was going to take forever."

"Ok Elsa, you're almost done honey."

"One more push Elsa, you can do it just one more."

Elsa then took a seep breath and pushed one more time as the baby slipped out of her and into Anna's arms.

"Here's the next girl, she's like Hans."

"What let me see." Hans said as he saw his daughter looked just likehim but she might have ice powers like her mother.

"This one is another girl."

"Wow, two girls."

"Oh god, they're beautiful as their mother and father." Olaf said as Elsa held two beautiful baby girls in her arms.

"Oh Elsa, our daughters are so beautiful."

"One looks like you Hans." Elsa said as she handed Elsa's second twin to Hans.

"You're right, she does look like me." Hans said.

"So that one that Hans has is going to be Ella."

"Yep, and the other one I have her name is going to be Hannah."

"Welcome to the world Hannah and Ella, I'm aunt Anna and this is uncle Kristoff. We're so happy that you both are here." Anna said.

"Hello Ella, I'm your mommy."

Ella had Hans's brown hair, she had mostly from her father and then Ella looked up at Elsa with beautiful green eyes.

"Hans, Ella has your eyes."

"I know she does, and Hannah has your eyes Elsa."

"Why did you changed the first one to be Ella, and the second one to be Hannah?" Olaf asked.

"I didn't."

"I see, sometimes I'm deaf."

"Hello Hannah, welcome to Arendelle and the world." Kristoff said as he held Hannah his new born niece.

"So Hannah and Ella are the new born princess of Arendelle."

"Yes they are, hello my little Ella. Mommy and daddy are going to keep you safe from danger til you're old enought, same with your sister." Elsa said as Ella started to cry.

"What's wrong?"

"She's hungry." Elsa replied to Anna as Elsa started breast feeding Ella with Anna's help holding the head til Elsa has got the head.

"That's a good girl."

"Woah Ella, not too fast. Save some for Hannah, your sister." Hans teasted.

"My body can make more, it just takes a bit."

"Ella's so cute Elsa, she'll grow up to be just like her dad." Anna said as Hannah started to cry in Kristoff's arms.

"Hans, Hannah's crying in my arms."

"She might be hungry, bring Hannah over to me and Elsa." Hans said as he took Hannah and Elsa started to breast feed Hannah along with her sister.

"They're very hungry, it's been a couple hours when Elsa had eaten."

"I'm very tried, Hans you and your friends. Take care of the twins while I rest, you can let everyone know that my twins are born healthy and I'll tell them what their names are." Elsa sighted as her daughter are finished being fed and they fell asleep in Hans and Anna's arms.

"I love you Elsa."

"I love you to Hans." Elsa yawned, "One of you guys can wake me up, you need me."

"Ok, see you when you wake up Elsa."

5 hours later Elsa woke up by Hans as she woke up with twins in her arms all the people from the ballroom had came to see the new born princesses.

"We've come here to see the two new born princesses."

"We all want to welcome, princess Ella and princess Hannah. Two ner born girls, they were both born on the our castle's 25th birthday." Anna said as she held baby Hannah in her arms.

"She's adore able."

"Yes she is doctor Milessa." Elsa replied.

"So is this one, the girls are like you two. Ella looks like her father and Hannah looks like her mother."

"They're so beautiful, can we play snowman together?"

"Olaf, Ella and Hannah are too little to play snowman." Hans replied to Olaf.

"What can Ella and Hannah do then?"

"Not much right now Olaf. They eat, cry and other things they do for now."

"That's all they do?"

"With new born babies yes, but we'll teach them other things when they get older." Anna said as Ella and Hannah started to cry.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Nope, Kristoff get milk from Elsa with Hans's help. Then get two bottles to put the milk in, I think they're hungry."

"Got it Anna."

"You're such a good aunt Anna, when you have your baby you'll become a great mother."

"Yes, I sure will Hans." Anna replied as Hannah was still crying in Anna's arms "It's ok Hannah; uncle Kristoff, daddy and mommy are getting you food. Don't worry, aunt Anna is here."

"Here's the bottle." Kristoff said as he passed the bottle of Elsa's milk to Anna as she sat down beside Elsa with Ella in her arms.

"Here's your food Hannah, aunt Anna's going to feed you."

"Ella want something to eat, here's milk from mommy." Elsa said as she started bottle feeding Ella, then Alex saw that the twins were born she came up to Hans, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and the new princesses.

"Elsa, are you ok?" Alex asked "I heard you screaming."

"I was giving birth Alex."

"That's the painful part of having a baby."

"Or more Anna." Kristoff added.

"That's Hannah, you're holding Anna?"

"Yes it is, wanna hold her?"

"Sure." Alex said as Anna helped Alex with holding Hannah.

"Be sure to support her neck, because her neck needs time so it can lift up by it's self."

"Hello Hannah, when you were in Elsa's tummy I wanted you to come out."

"Isn't Alex cute?"

"Oh yeah she is, wanna try feeding her?"

"Sure Anna." Alex said as Anna gave the baby bottle of Elsa's milk to Alex and she started feeding Hannah.

"It easy."

"Well, taking care of children can be allot of work." Hans said then Hannah started to cry.

"I think Hannah needs her dipper changed."

"I'll get that Alex."

"Wanna hold Ella, Alex?" Elsa asked.

"Yes please queen Elsa."

Ella was placed in Alex's arms by Elsa.

"Be sure you support the baby's head, or it can hurt them."

"Hello Ella, I wanted you and your sister to come out when you were in your mommy's tummy." Alex said.

"Wanna feed her?"

"Sure."

"Now Alex, just bring the bottle to Ella's mouth and let her drink the milk."

Alex brought the bottle up to Ella and then she started drinking the bottle.

"Wow, she's hungry."

"Ella's got a big appetite, just like her mother same with Hannah." Hans replied as her brought Hannah and placed her in Elsa's arms.

"They've got big appetite." Alex said to Hans as he came up to Alex and stroke her hair. Then Ella started to cry "Hans, Ella needs dipper changed."

"I'm on it." Hans replied as Hannah started to cry.

"Hannah's crying Anna, why is she crying?"

"She might have gas, witch means she might want to burp." Anna said as Alex handed Anna her niece and Anna held Hannah's head then she stated rubbing Hannah's back then she brupped, her niece had her first burp.

"Aww." Elsa sighted with a gigle then Ella burped while she was in Hans's arms "Now Ella had her first burp along with her sister." Elsa laughed.

"Elsa, you're tummy's fin again."

"I know Alex, because Elsa had her twins. So my stomach's not big anymore, well until if I get knocked up again."

end of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Anna is now 5 months pregnant and wit hElsa and Hans's twin baby girls Olaf was really not happy with new babies in the castle.

One day Olaf came into Hannah and Ella's room.

"Hello Hannah, I'm going to change your dipper." Olaf said quitely but then Hannah screamed as she started to cry. Then Ella started to do ths same thing, Olaf was trying to clam them down when Anna, Hans and Elsa came into the room.

"Olaf!" Anna growled as she wasn't happy that Olaf had woken Ella and Hannah up.

"My little Hannah, it's ok mommy's going to change your dipper."

"Shhh, don't cry Ella daddy's here."

"That's the first time you woken up my nieces, this month."

"But I was going to change Hannah's dipper."

"Just leave the twins alone."

"Anna, can you change Hannah's dipper I have to get milk for Ella."

"Ok." Anna walked over to Hannah as she started to change Hannah's dipper as Olaf peeked where Anna was puting the new dipper on "Olaf, don't look at what I'm looking at that's rude to look."

"Sorry, why can't I change her dipper?"

"Because Olaf, they're too young for you to help. But wait for a while until you're ready to help." Anna said as she finished putting on a clean dipper on then Elsa came to Hans to give it to Ella with a bottle of milk and Hans started feeding Ella.

"Do Hannah have a nice clean dipper on?"

"Yes she does." Anna said as she smelled something good.

"What is that amazing smell?" Elsa asked as she looked at Anna, then Anna's stomach growled loudly.

"I know what it is." Anna replied as Elsa's stomach was making noises too loud as Anna's.

"Chocolate chip cookies."

"Wow, you girls are hungry." Kristoff said at the door.

"Hello Kristoff, we're just taking care of the twins."

"Can I help you girls take care of Hannah and Ella?"

"I'm sorry Olaf, they're too young. But maybe in a couple more weeks."

"Come on, can I have some cookies Kristoff?"

"Sure you can Olaf, I'm going to get them out of the over but you'll have to wait until they're cool."

I'm going to have a pee." Elsa said as she grabbed Ella with her.

In the bathroom Elsa was keeping a eye on Ella while she's playing in the bath in a area where Elsa can be sure that Ella doesn't get hurt.

"I almost didn't get to pee in the afternoon."

Then Elsa let it go and then sighted.

"Ahhhhhhh." Elsa smiled as then she smelled cookies again "Do I smell Kristoff's cookies again?"

"Oh yes I do, I'm hungry."

Elsa then flushed the toilet and then dried off Ella from her bath and Ella on the table as Elsa started to change her dipper, then Elsa went to talk to Kristoff as Anna came into the bathroom needed to pee as well.

"Ahhhh, that's much better. That baby weight is doing that, so Ella aunt Anna's going to have Hannah and your baby cousin. Then you and Hannah will have a friend as a cousin to play with."

Then Elsa came back in the bathroom with cookies from Kristoff.

"Have some Anna." Elsa said as Anna flushed the tiolet and washed her hands and took a bite out of her cookie.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm, this cookie is good. Kristoff makes the best ones."

"Does she like it?"

"Who is she Elsa?"

"Your baby girl, that's inside of you."

"Oh yeah." Anna replied as she rubbed her swollen stomach "Did you liked that cookie that daddy made?"

"It kicked." Elsa said as she felt a kick as Ella started to cry again.

"Ella, I'm so sorry. Mommy will change your dipper." Elsa said as she took the dirty dipper off and then Ella started to cough and then coughed on Elsa.

"Oh, Elsa you tolled me that Hans did that to his mom when he was a baby."

"Aww, nice cough big girl. That was just like your daddy."

Ella laughed as she peed on the table and a couple drops got on the floor.

"You peed on the table, don't worry Anna will clean it up."

"That's right, aunt Anna's cleaning your mess up." Anna said as she cleaned up after Ella and then Elsa put a new dipper on her daughter and then she got a bottle of milk and Anna then chagned her dipper again and then Ella started to drink milk from the baby bottle. While Elsa was feeding Ella, Hannah started to cry from the other room.

"Good girl Ella, mommy wants you to grow up to be a big girl." Elsa said as Anna raced to get Hannah.

In Hannah and Ella's room Hannah was scooped in Anna's arms.

"Don't worry Hannah, aunt Anna's here." Anna said as she saw that Hannah was hungry "You're hungry, aunt Anna will get a bottle. Hans get the bottle of milk, Hannah's hungry!"

"Ok Anna, I'll race it up to you."

Elsa then came back with Ella and placed her daughter back into her crib as Ella was in her crib she was fussy getting to sleep, then Olaf came into the twins bedroom to see the twins.

"Elsa, want me to help you get Ella to sleep?"

"I've got this Olaf." Elsa said as she picked Ella up and sat on the rocking chair

"Good girl Hannah, auntie Anna will put you to sleep." Anan said as she rocked Hannah to sleep.

"Elsa can I rock Ella to sleep?"

"She's only a month old Olaf, same with Hannah. Wait til they're a little bit older."

"Why?"

"Because, babies are allot of work for a while."

"Me, Hans, Elsa and Kristoff know that you wanted to help."

"But Ella and Hannah are new babies."

"With babies that are very little, you have to be very careful." Kristoff said as he touched Anna's swollen stomach, knowing how big was Anna getting he then turned to Olaf who was standing where Elsa rocking Ella to sleep "Olaf come here, there's something that I can you to know."

Olaf then walked up to Kristoff as Anna sat down on a chair with Hannah in her arms, then Kristoff picked Olaf up and rested his stick hand on Anna's stomach. Then Olaf felt a kick from Kristoff and Anna's baby that is still inside of Anna.

"It's moving!" Olaf shouted in happiness.

"Shhh, you almost woke Ella up."

"Sorry, Olaf's just excited about feeling Anna's baby."

"So Olaf, when Anna has her baby they're very small when they're born about Ella and Hannah's size. So when they get older, then you can help us with the twins."

Olaf was upset that he can't help Elsa and Hans with the twins so he walked out the room.

"What's wrong with Olaf?"

"He's jealous I think, because we care about Ella and Hannah."

"Or it might be something else."

2 days later

Olaf and Sven went into Ella and Hannah's room one night at midnight to see how they are doing.

"Looks at Ella Sven, she's beautiful." Olaf said as Sven tripped over the carppet and woke up Hannah and Ella then Hans, Kristoff, Anna and Elsa went into their bedroom to see Sven and Olaf in Ella and Hannah's room when the lights turned on.

"Olaf and Sven, what are you two doing up this late at night?"

"I was showing Sven the twins."

"I understand, but they need to be alseep." Kristoff toled the boys as Hans got Hannah and Elsa got Ella back to sleep with Anna's help.

"You can't be waking them up, you've did that like a couple times."

"Sorry, I wanted to show the twins to Sven."

"But not in the middle of the night, maybe if you ask one of us."

"Ok, sorry."

"Good girl Hannah, daddy's put you to sleep."

"Good girl Ella, mommy's put you to sleep."

Few days later Ella and Hannah's crying and screaming had kept Olaf awake, Olaf almost didn't get any sleep at those days.

"I can't take it anymore Sven, we're going where no one will find us." Olaf said as he and Sven hid in the castle basement.

A few minutes later Olaf and Sven's friends we're looking for them.

"I'll look for them outside with Anna." Kristoff said as he and Anna went outside to look for Olaf and Sven.

"I'll look around this castle." Hans said, but Elsa didn't know where to look. But she fought she would try the basement, that her mother and father used to play down their when they were younger same with her and Anna so she went downstairs to the basement to find Olaf and Sven under the stairs as she got down to the basement.

"What are you and Sven doing in here?"

"We're hidding from you and your friends."

"Why?"

"Because you, Hans, Anna and Kristoff all you care about is Ella and Hannah." Olaf pouted.

"Awww Olaf and Sven, we all care about you, Sven and the twins. But sometimes we're just too busy for you to help, and they need care and attetion like if they're sick of when they're very little. Like Ella and Hannah are."

"Oh now we understand."

"Sometimes twins or new baby can be allot of work."

"I see, we're ready to go back up."

A few more days later Hans and Elsa we're pushing Ella and Hannah in their baby cargie when Anna and Kristoff came with Sven and Olaf.

"There you guys are, we've been looking for Olaf and Sven everywhere."

"Here they are."

"Wanna see Ella and Hannah Sven and Olaf?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes please." Olaf said as he and Sven saw Ella and Hannah sleeping until their eyes opened up to see Sven and Olaf.

"Wow, they're staring at Olaf and Sven."

"Yes they are, Olaf wanna hold Hannah?"

"Sure Elsa."

"Ok Olaf, just hold her. Be sure you hold her head as well, good snowman."

"Hello Hannah, uncle Olaf is going to help you whenever anyone needs it."

"This is Ella Sven, want her on your antlers?"

"Yes please." Kristoff said as he was using his voice as Sven.

"Look at Ella, she's resting on Sven's antlers." Anna awwed as Olaf sat on a chair with Hannah in her arms.

"Wanna feed Hannah Olaf?" Elsa asked as she gave Olaf Hannah's bottle and he held the bottle close to Hannah and she started drinking milk from the bottle.

"Wow, she's a hungry baby."

"Yes, she's like her mother when she's a baby."

"Hans, yeah I was like that."

"Sven, give Ella to me. I think she's sleepy." Hans said as he took Ella from Sven's antlers and placed Ella back in her baby carrgie.

"Good Olaf, Hannah's eating very well." Elsa said as Olaf gave Hannah back to her mother and then Elsa placed Hannah back in the baby carrgie where Ella was sleeping and Hannah then fell asleep with her sister.

"Hannah and Ella are very good babies, they act like good kids." Anna said as she felt a kick from her stomach "Ohh."

"What is it Anna?"

"My baby's moving."

"Oh let's feel her moving." Elsa said as everyone felt Anna's baby moving.

"Wow, she's kicking."

"Oh I can hear her heart beating." Kristoff said as he heard his daughter's heart beating inside of Anna.

"I heard her heart beating too."

"It won't be long, only 4 more months left." Anna said.

end of chapter 4


End file.
